


Hints of the Rings

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor feels a deep need to watch The Lord of the Rings, but refuses to admit it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints of the Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt by ascballerina. Thank you to the wonderful almondina for a quick beta and her input. I made a few changes after, so any mistakes are mine.

The intricate caverns were set up so that while they were shielded from the worst of the sting, the biting wind could still be heard rushing over the rocks, shrill howls and low moans that sent shivers down his spine, mingling with the baritone hums of the monks as they worked. Their song was haunting yet soothing, lulling his blonde companion into a fitful slumber.

The Doctor watched the fire, low embers blazing a crimson red, as Rose curled up against his side. Her head rested on his leather clad shoulder and she wrinkled her nose as a stray lock of hair tickled her face. He reached up and tucked the strand behind her ear, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek. The resulting curve of her lips sent a surge of warm from his hearts through his body, the tingling heat chasing away the chill that seeped from the cool floor through his clothes.

Grinning stupidly to himself, he leaned his head back against the rough stone wall and decided to catch some shut eye. Once the sun creeped over the horizon, they would make the long trek through the grey mist that danced among the prickling pines back to the TARDIS.

.....

It had been a week since their foray into the Grey Mountains and the venture had left the Doctor with a craving. He felt it deep in his soul, the almost familiar hymn rumbling around his limbs and itching for release. He kept trying to brush it aside, this need for something created by the human race he was often so quick to insult. Maybe if he could get Rose to decide on it without knowing it was something he wanted...

He tried dropping subtle hints here and there. 

Mentioning dwarves had led to Snow White and Rose some how conning him into singing a round of "Hi Ho" upon the second watch. He scowled at her for the rest of the film, secretly delighted at the giggles and grin she gave him in response.

Telling her he was in the mood for a trilogy resulted in a lecture on how she was not watching Star Wars with him just so he could insult the imagination and ideas of space travel conjured up by "half witted apes". Never mind that there were technically more than three movies. The fact that they were always released in clusters of three was good enough.

Commenting on the pointy ears of the trading party they had rescued got him close to what he was after. She made the appropriate jump to elves, but fell short when she turned on some comedy from the 13th Ellar'kiran empire from the planet Arlatu that she had taken a fancy to. He didn't laugh as hard at all the jokes as he usually did.

Taking her to the lush forest of Emerald Prime had found them watching the Wizard of Oz. He had been put out when she compared him to the Great Oz. Until she explained that he was a man making the most of his situation. He wasn't trying to cause harm. He didn't want people to fear him or view him as some vengeful god. She had caught a glimpse of the man behind the curtain so to speak, and she thought he was wonderful. She had said the last bit with a shrug as he stared at her, dumbfounded. After a small smile and a kiss on his cheek, she had rushed out of the media room and off to bed. He wished she would have stayed.

After another two weeks, he couldn't take it. The music followed his every waking moment and was bleeding into the few times he tried to sleep. It was driving him mad.

Suggesting a book to film adaptation, her answer had been to watch The Devil Wears Prada. No. Just...no.

"The Lord of the Rings, Rose!" the Doctor blurted out, now at his wits end. "How could you not have gotten that? I've been hinting at it for ages!"

Rose stared at him blankly, her faced wrinkled adorably. "The Lord of what?"

"Are you having me on right now?" He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"I swear I'm not. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've never heard of The Lord of the Rings?" he asked and she shook her head. "J. R. R. Tolkien?" Another shake of her blonde head. "The Hobbit?" He watched her expectantly as the gears turned in her head.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up in recognition and she snapped her fingers. "Yeah...never seen it."

"Well, we can remedy that right now, Rose Tyler." He gave her a grin and flopped down on the couch, patting the empty seat beside him. As she settled next to him, he signaled the TARDIS to start The Fellowship of the Rings. Hopefully it would be enough to chase away the music rippling in his head.

Rose fidgeted and teased him for the first bit of the movie. She seemed to like the characters enough, but the plot wasn't holding her attention. He began to feel self conscious and panicky. Maybe this had been a bad decision. He should have just watched the bloody movie on his own. She slept long enough for it. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, ready to suggest a film change, he noticed a shift in her demeanor. She was leaning towards the screen, chewing her bottom lip and breathing deeply. Her hazel eyes were unblinking and her hands had ceased toying with the fringe of the blanket covering her legs. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the film. It wasn't anything terribly exciting, just a hushed exchange between Aragorn and Arwen. Shrugging, he brushed the puzzle aside and watched the rest of the film, Rose silent and intent by his side.

The very next night, Rose shyly asked to watch the next installment of the trilogy. Taken aback, but secretly delighted since the hymn still plagued him, he agreed. She snuggled into his side, getting comfortable for the long viewing. She asked questions when she didn't understand something, but was otherwise quiet. He heard her sniffle as Arwen saw the vision of Aragorn picking up their son high in the air. He angled his head to look down at her. Her eyes appeared moist and he almost asked what was the matter. Something buzzed at the edges of his mind, something he was afraid to examine closer, and he chose to bite his tongue instead.

He wasn't all that shocked when the very next night, Rose insisted they watch the last movie. His overwhelming need to see it, and thus hear the music, had subsided. It no longer rattled in his skull, but he agreed nonetheless. It went the same as the previous night. Questions and clarifications but otherwise...focused silence. The film was nearing its end, Aragorn had been crowned king and Rose was on the edge of her seat. He heard a gasp escape her lips and he couldn't help the jerk of his head in her direction.

Her eyes were misty and her hands covered her mouth. He looked back at the screen where Aragorn and Arwen embraced. The two lovers reunited once more, despite the odds. His eyes fixed on Rose as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He didn't understand. Out of the whole trilogy, this was the thing that seemed to resonate the most with her. The story of Aragorn and Arwen. One scarred and broken, the other a source of light. One with a destiny to fulfill, no matter how much they didn't want it. The other fighting to keep them strong and on the right path, believing in them. One a human, with a short life span compared to the other, who was an immortal by all standards.

The parallels were too close to be called coincidence. His hearts stuttered and his palms grew sweaty, his first instinct should have been to run. It wasn't. Oddly, he felt the urge to be closer to her. He was positive he hadn't misread the signs and he marveled at the fact that this...human felt _that_ for him. He didn't acknowledge it out loud, simply enjoyed the moment and the warmth suffusing his limbs.

He pulled her closer and kissed her temple, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulder. She sighed in contentment and snuggled against his chest.

.....

Months later, after changing his face and saving the day, the Doctor felt more nervous than he had in all his lives. Rose had still agreed to travel with him, but he had sensed her unease around him. A heavy weight that settled uncomfortably over his hearts.

It wasn't until she wandered into the console room, where he was uselessly tinkering with parts that didn't need tinkering, and shyly asked if he wanted to watch The Lord of the Rings, all three in one go, that he knew they would be alright.


End file.
